disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh
The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh is an American Saturday morning animated children's television series produced by Walt Disney Television that ran from January 17, 1988 to October 26, 1991, inspired by A. A. Milne's Winnie-the-Pooh stories. It has been released on VHS and DVD. 'Overview' The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh first aired in January of 1988 on The Disney Channel. The show moved to ABC in September of that same year. After the final regular episode was shown in October of 1991, reruns continued to air on ABC until September 4, 1993. On December 9, 1995, before Disney took over ABC's One Saturday Morning programming, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was brought back in reruns, in which it aired until September 7, 2002. The Disney Channel began reruns of the series on October 3, 1994, which continued to air until September 1, 2006. The show also aired on Playhouse Disney from 1999 to 2006, as well as on Toon Disney from the channel's launch in 1998 until 2008. In the UK, the program aired from 2000 to 2011 on Playhouse Disney. Although the series is set in Ashdown Forest/Hartfield in East Sussex, there are various Americanisms. In 1989, this show was paired with Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears, and titled, Disney's Gummi Bears-Winnie the Pooh Hour. In some countries, this show had been a part of The Disney Afternoon lineup. The show featured a number of original songs, including "Here We Go Floating" from the episode "Balloonatics". 'Artworks' Pooh1.gif|Winnie the Pooh From: The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Clippiglet3.gif|Piglet From: The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Roojumping2.gif|Roo From: The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Cliptiggerhappy3.gif|Tigger From: The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Cliprab.gif|Rabbit From: The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Clipeeyore13.gif|Eeyore From: The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Clipkanga.gif|Kanga From: The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Clipowl212.gif|Owl From: The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Clipgopher1.gif|Gopher From: The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh TNAOWTH Kessie.jpg|Kessie From: The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh TNAOWTH Christopher Robin.gif|Christopher Robin From: The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Original Voice Cast * Jim Cummings 'as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger * '''John Fiedler '''as Piglet * '''Nicholas Melody '''as Roo * '''Paul Winchell '''as Tigger * '''Ken Sansom '''as Rabbit * '''Peter Cullen '''as Eeyore * '''Patricia Parris '''as Kanga * '''Hal Smith '''as Owl * '''Michael Gough '''as Gopher * '''Laura Mooney '''as Kessie * '''Tim Hoskins '''as Christopher Robin 'Voice Cast *'Jim Cummings' as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger *'Travis Oates/Matthew Lillard' as Piglet *'Wyatt Hall/Connor Corum '''as Roo *'Tom Kenny''' as Rabbit *'Bud Luckey/Peter Cullen' as Eeyore *'Kath Soucie/Kristen Anderson-Lopez' as Kanga *'Craig Ferguson/Andre Stojka' as Owl *'Michael Gough' as Gopher *'Tara Strong' as Kessie *'Jack Boulter' as Christopher Robin 'Episodes' List of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Episodes 'Songs' List of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Songs Category:TV Series Category:Disney Junior TV Shows Category:Disney TV Shows